


Without Him (Yuri!!! on Ice AU) - Prologue

by TaliaMatsuo



Series: Without him (Yuri!!! on Ice AU) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Military Police, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Multi, dissapearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaMatsuo/pseuds/TaliaMatsuo
Summary: After his fiancé, Yuuri, goes missing and is found dead, Victor Nikiforov is informed that he was killed by the terrorist group HTS. Enraged, Victor joins the Military Police in-charge of inforcing law and order of society. But, as it turns out, there was more to Yuuri than Victor even knew...





	Without Him (Yuri!!! on Ice AU) - Prologue

When I sleep I can still hear his voice. He calls out to me, over and over, asking me for help.  
“Victor!” He whispers sweetly, as he used to do to wake me up every morning. “Victor, I’m scared.”  
“Where are you Yuuri?!” I try to shout, but it’s like my mouth is filled with sand; the words just won’t come out. “Tell me where you are! I’ll come find you!”  
“I’m scared, Victor.” He says again.  
I never really understand what he says next. Somebody is screaming. At first I thought it was him, that someone was hurting him, but soon I realised I was the one that screamed. I sobbed and wailed and screamed, and when I wake up I’m still shouting, tears rolling down my face.  
I sit up, sweating, my breathing ravid. I realise I’m laying on the kitchen floor, surrounded by empty bottles of expensive russian vodka. My head hurts so much I want to throw up. I clamber to my feet unevenly, falling back down several times. Yuuri… where is he? He must still be sleeping upstairs. Why I am down here? I don’t remember. Why isn’t he with me?  
I stumble up the stairs, clinging to the banister. My legs are so heavy. I have to practically drag myself up every step. It takes every last ounce of my strength to push open the bedroom door and, quite literally, fall inside.  
He’s not here. Of course he’s not here.  
The sad truth I’d managed to drown out with alcohol comes rushing back. I keel over and wretch, no food in my system to be regurgitated. High pitched moans escape my lips. I think I’m crying again, but I’ve run out of tears to shed.  
Yuuri, my beautiful, sweet Yuuri, he’s gone.  
I hear banging downstairs. Voices. Someone’s calling me, but it’s not him. It means nothing to me unless it’s him. I can just about make out a deeper voice, a man, and someone younger, higher pitched, swearing rapidly in russian.  
There are footsteps behind me and the deeper voiced man shouts: “Yuri, he’s in here!”  
Yuuri? Not him. It must be Yurio. Why is he here? I didn’t ask for his help.  
“Mr. Nikiforov, can you hear me?” The voice I now recognised as Otabek Altin asks me gently.  
Yurio comes running up the stairs and swears when he sees me. He sounds less gruff, more drained than usually.  
Next thing I know I’m being carried downstairs and placed on the sofa. It takes Altin a minute or two to find a cushion to place behind my head. The one he gives me is frayed at the edges and stained with a liquid that I can’t identify. I’m not sure I want to.  
“Holy shit Victor” Yurio says from the kitchen. “This is a bit much isn’t it?”  
I don’t answer. He sighs and comes to sit opposite me. Makkachin rushes out from wherever he was hiding and lays himself down at Yurio’s feet. I look up at him and he flinches. Even my own dog is scared of me.  
“Victor, the police came around to talk to us this morning.” Yurio says.  
“Have they found him?!” I ask, hope bringing some colour back into my life. “Is he okay?! Can I see him?!”  
Yurio pauses, his brow creased in an expression of pain. Altin walks over and places a hand on his shoulder.  
“They haven’t found him, have they?” I sink back into my seat, the words bitter in my mouth.  
“They have.” Yurio says quickly. “They found him.”  
I feel like crying again, of joy this time, but something is wrong. Neither of them looks happy about it. For the first time since they arrive I look at Yurio’s face and I see that his eyes are red and swollen.  
“Yurio…” My voice trembles and I wish I could go back to sleep, go back to my drunken dream and pretend that none of this had happened. “What aren’t you telling me?”  
Altin’s grip on his shoulder tightens and Yurio looks down at Makkachin, no longer keeping his gaze on mine. Big, crystal tears trickle down his face as he whispers: “Oh Victor, I’m so sorry…”


End file.
